Months
by FangedLovers
Summary: SPNcross Daley It's been 4 months of hell and back....Tired of crying, and tired of living without Tutor to Huntress Series


Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Supernatural

I don't remember them saying a middle name for Haley, so I made one up.

--

_Tutor to Huntress_

**Months**

Haley turned down the old dusty road in the mustang Bobby let her use until she got back to Tree Hill sometime. It was getting to her that she was by herself again and that she couldn't find Sam. That damn kid was gonna make her have a heart attack one of these days. It was basically Dean's dying wish that she looked after him, and now she couldn't even find him. On the seat next to her, she heard the sound of her phone going off and it lighting up. She turned down the music, and flipped open the phone.

"Hello." Her voice sounding almost hoarse as she answered the phone.

"Haley, it's Bobby." He said, with an urgency.

"Hey, what's up?" Turning left with ease.

"I found Sam. He's in Pontiac, Illinois."

"Thank god. Do you have an address?" Haley sighed.

"He's staying at the Astoria Hotel. Room 207."

"Ok, I'll be there in like 4 hours. Bye Bobby."

"Be safe, kiddo." Bobby hung up.

Haley closed her phone and smirked. Him and John were the only one's who would ever call her that. Being the only girl, and the smallest of the 5 of them, she was usually treated like a kid. But she always proved them wrong on every hunt. She threw her phone back on the seat next to her and got ready for a four hour car ride.

Four hours, three looks at the map, two smaking her head off the steering wheel, and one rest stop later, she made it to the hotel. She parked the car next to Bobby's and in front of the impala. She got out of the car wrapping her jacket around her tighter. She looked over at the impala. She hasn't seen, touched, or been in that thing in four months. She shook her head of memories, especially the fact that she was near Dean's grave site, and headed towards the hotel. She jog towards the front door and ran up the steps. She got to the second level and followed the hall down to the door that was marked 207.

She knocked and waited for someone to open it. The door was pulled away from her and there stood Sam. He looked almost pleased with himself, but she was pissed.

"I could kill you right now." She stood infront of him with her arms crossed.

"Hi, Haley." He tried to get out of her anger with one of him puppy dog smiles, but it didn't work.

"Do you know what a phone is? And if you don't, learn one and pick it up, damn it." She yelled at him.

He hung his head and looked back at her. "I'm sorry, Haley."

"Damn right you are." She walked forward and gave him a hug. "Don't do that again kid."

"I won't." He hugged her back and let go of her.

She walked past him and found Bobby standing back in the room. "Hey, Bobby."

"Hey, kiddo. Good drive?" He smiled at her.

"Could have been better."

She heard the sound of a door opening behind her. "So when's my baby getting here?"

She felt all the oxygen leave the room. That voice. She knew that voice. It was the best music in the world. She turned around slowly and found herself wanting to throw up. She felt her throat close up and tighten with pressure. She wanted to wake up. This was some sick dream. It wasn't real. She wasn't here.

"I see she's already here." The owner of the voice started to step closer towards her.

With every step he took closer, she took a step back. He wasn't real. None of this was real. She found herself falling over a chair as she kept backing up. She crawled backwards to the closet as he got closer to her. She opened it and crawled in, locking it behind her. She sat against it in the dark listening to the pounding and the voice trying to get her to come out.

That was not Dean Winchester. That was not the love of her life. That was not him. And what the hell were Sam and Bobby thinking letting that thing in here. Have they gone stupid? She grabbed the small silver knife that she kept in the side of her boot. If they weren't going to stop that thing, then she was going to. She stood up and let out a deep breath. In one swift movement she unlocked the door and pulled it open. She went to slice the neck of this 'fake' Dean, but he was far to quick. She felt both of her wrist get caught in his hands and she felt her back connect with one of the walls.

Dean held both of her wrists over her head and trapped her body with his own. "Haley, listen. It's me. I'm not lying."

Haley just ignored him and looked over at Sam and Bobby. "Have you guys gone crazy? Kill this thing!" She yelled at them with tears in her eyes.

"Haley it's really him." Bobby talked to her. "We've both been through this. It's really Dean."

She just closed her eyes tight and shook her head. She tried to wiggle her way out of his trap but she couldn't move. "Just let me go!" She yelled at him. "You're not him!"

"Hales-"

"Don't you dare call me that. You are not Dean. I helped bury Dean Wincheser with my own two hands." Tears were falling down her cheeks.

Dean's eyes started to water, watching the girl break in front of him. "Baby, it's me." He whispered to her. "You full name is Haley Rose James. You have a scar across your left hip bone that wasn't on accident. You are the love of my life."

She felt the knife drop from her hands and clash on the wooden floor. She looked through the tears and into those beautiful green eyes. She felt him loosen her wrists and let them drop back to your side. She heard Bobby and Sam walk out the door and shut it behind them. She looked him up and down. There wasn't a scratch on him. This was impossible, but she didn't voice her thoughts. Just her actions.

She started to punch him in the chest. "Why did you do this! Why did you come back! Why did you leave! I hate you so much!" Tears just kept streaming down her face.

All he did was take her arms and held her against him. She need him and he greatly needed her. "I love you so much." She croaked out.

"I love you to." He ran his hand through her hair.

"I can't take you not being here. It's just to fucking hard." She breathed him in.

He pushed her back slightly and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm never leaving you again." He wiped the tears off her cheeks.

She just cried more and kissed him. He was back.

--

Ehh...I make myself want to cry


End file.
